Processing systems, such as business or manufacturing processing systems, often store jobs in a queue for processing. The jobs can have vastly different processing requirements and/or functional needs. Assignment of the jobs to processing resources is often accomplished using simple heuristics or policies, or by intuition based on perceived production rates and a notion of which processing resource is most suitable for a given job. However, these perceptions are often inaccurate, which may result in higher job turnaround times or makespan for a set of jobs.